The Hero Within
by Triforce03
Summary: When a new evil virus threatens the arcade, one glitch must find inner courage and become the hero she was destined to be.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hello everyone! So, I mentioned before that I am a fan of Wreck-it Ralph (you know, in that one fanfic that I forgot all about, but I promise I'll get back on it soon) and so I decided to try and do a story based on everyone's favorite adorable racer: Vanellope! Zelda style! Will this end well, or will it become a rejected story? Only one way to find out! I do not own Wreck-It Ralph. Let's begin reading The Hero Within. Chapter 1: A dangerous foe In an arcade known as Litwak's Arcade, children played arcade games like there was no tomorrow. Every day, kids would enter the arcade and bask in it's electronic glory. Even though every kid in there probably owned at least one home console, they still came in to play their favorite games. However, what the children didn't know was that the arcade characters were real, living characters! Every character lived in their own huge world, and every world was linked together by a place known as Game Central Station! Games like Street Fighter, Pac-Man, Dance Dance Revolution, and even Sonic the Hedgehog would all be connected by a single place, where during arcade hours, each character would report to his/her designated game, but afterwards, arcade characters were free to linger and mingle in other games. Three of the most popular games are the classic, retro 8-bit game Fix-It Felix Jr. starring Fix-It Felix and Wreck-It Ralph, the sci-fi shoot em' up game, Hero's Duty, starring Sergeant Calhoun, and the candy-themed, racing game, Sugar Rush, starring Vanellope Von Schweetz. These three games got popular due to an incident involving a virus known as Turbo, but our four heroes managed to take him down and save the entire arcade from a Cy-bug infestation. Truly, more occurs in that arcade than one thinks. But there are secrets hidden in the arcade, that no human or game character knows, one of which can be very dangerous. In a game tunnel that was currently out of order, two game characters were having a secret discussion. They were both somewhat short. One of the two wore a red and white jumpsuit, a matching racing helmet, and a goofy-looking crown, while the other had a more conservative, yet at the same time ominous, look. He wore a dark blue hooded cloak, a black tunic underneath, and unlike his partner's crown, his had a bright red gem in the center. He also had a medallion that matched his crown. The two were discussing something very diabolical. "Tho, have we come to an agreement yet?" asked the goofy racer guy, sounding not very goofy, but evil. "Yes, we have. You lead me to your game, and I'll take care of your little glitch problem for you, Turbo" said the cloaked figure, in a monotone, yet eerie voice. "Perfect. Let'th thee you avoid thith one, glitch" said Turbo, grinning creepily. As the two walked into Game Central Station, they both flashed red. Luckily for them, no one was around to see it. "Thith way!" said Turbo, leading the other mysterious character to the Sugar Rush gate. However once they got there, they were stopped by the Surge Protector. "Name?" asked Surge, sounding bored as usual, glancing down at his clipboard. Turbo was thinking of fake names to use, but before he could finish thinking, his friend answered Surge's question "Shayde" he said, sounding evil. Surge Protector immediately knew something was wrong, for he had never in his life encountered a game character named Shayde. He pulled out his stun gun and pointed it at Shayde, but before he could do anything, Shayde stabbed him with a sword and covered his mouth to muffle his screams. It wasn't long before the Surge Protector dropped dead, dissolved into code, and vanished into thin air. Shayde put away his blade, while Turbo stood there astonished. "Can't wait until he doeth that to Vanellope" he thought to himself as both he and Shayde continued into Sugar Rush to find and kill a glitch. Author's Note: There it is! Came out pretty good if I do say so myself. I don't think there is a song reference in here. Let me know how I did. Feedback is always appreciated. Later! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Hello again. First off, I'd like to apologize for the giant paragraph in th last chapter. I typed it in paragraph form. Maybe something happened when I uploaded it from my phone to the computer. Also, I could have sworn I put my author's notes in bold. Oh well. Anyways, good to see you guys enjoyed my first chapter. I know it's a bit vague so far, but we'll get into the story a bit later on. Now, let us continue reading!**

Chapter 2: Arrival of the virus

Meanwhile in the game Sugar Rush, Vanellope Von Schweetz was just waking up from her sleep. She yawned and got out of her bed as she heard a knock on her door.

"Miss Schweetz, time to get up! You've got a busy day today!" said Sour Bill, her assistant.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard ya, Bill." said the president of Sugar Rush. After the whole Turbo incident, Vanellope was found to be the game's princess, but she decided to call herself a president instead. It was a big change going from living in a volcano with no responsibilities to living in a castle with a lot of responsibilities. However, the most unique thing about her is her glitch ability. It allows her to move quickly and teleport in a flash. She used to be hated for it, but now the others envy her ability.

As she stretched, she made her way to her bathroom to take a shower. She glitched out of her pajamas, turned on the water, and used her special candy scented soap. After, she got out to brush her teeth and dry her hair. She used a piece of licorish to tie her hair in a ponytail, then scattered multiple candy pieces in her hair. It may seem weird, but this was her traditional look. Then, she went to her closet and glitched into her favorite outfit: a green hoodie, brown peanut butter cup skirt, non-matching color socks (or stockings, whatever they are), and black boots.

Then, Vanellope emerged from her room and went to the dining hall.

"Ah, there you are" said Sour Bill, sounding as monotone as ever, "What would you like for breakfast today, Miss Schweetz?".

"Same as always, Bill." said Vanellope.

"French Toast?" said Bill, getting a pan out.

"Yep!" said Vanellope, glitching to her seat.

After breakfast, Vanellope went to her kart room to polish her kart. It was a messy, sloppily-made kart, but Vanellope treasured it because it was her very first real kart. Also, she made it with her best friend, Wreck-It Ralph. They started off as enemies, but a promise helped them become good friends. Ralph was the first person to be nice to her in years, despite the fact that he smashed her kart.

Vanellope went to watch Netflix. She was watching The Amazing Spider-Man, when Sour Bill came in."Miss Schweetz, don't forget your duties today" he said. Vanellope giggled at the word "duties". "Today, you have a full day of racing. Aside from that, you have to read all of these complaints, and you have to approve all these documents." said Sour Bill, pointing to a stack of papers on the ground.

"Ugh, boring!" said Vanellope. "Come on, do I have to?" she asked.

"Yes, you do. It's a presidential duty." said Sour Bill, making her laugh once more.

"Alright fine, I'll do it later. Maybe. Maybe not." said Vanellope.

With that, Vanellope got her racing goggles and hopped in her kart. She turned it on and drove to the race. However, little did she know that at the entrance of Sugar Rush, there was a violent, psychotic killer looking for her.

"This place is pretty big. So, where do I find this "Vanellope" you speak of?" said Shayde as he looked off into the distance.

"Lookth like they're about to thtart the random rothter rathe" said Turbo, "She should be over there. Follow me, Shayde!" he said, making their way to the race.

**Author's note: Done! Sorry, I couldn't help myself. I had to mention The Amazing Spider-Man. Comment, Rate, do whatever you want. Triforce03 out!**


End file.
